


From the Desk of Evelyne Antonius

by ongoingaccident



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen, OC: Evelyne Antonius, a story (?) told in letters and other notes, calo isn't here yet but he'll definitely show up, everything everyone writes has a deeper meaning, everything will make sense eventually, i don't beta anything i'm sorry, it's just a preview right now much more to come, the antonius family is the mob okay, writing this is fun but it's exhausting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongoingaccident/pseuds/ongoingaccident
Summary: Letters and other documents taken from the desk of Evelyne Antonius, spy for the Imperial military and eventual head of the Cygnus Irregulars. An insight into the family's political machinations.





	1. From Aeliana, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> super experimental thing i'm working on that's a lot of fun! probably makes no sense right now but there's more to come that will hopefully explain things! thank you for giving it a chance, and i hope you enjoy!

Baby sister,

The rumor mill simply never ceases to turn! You won’t believe all the gossip from the capital this week. I know I can’t, I’m surrounded by some of the most vapid individuals imaginable. You would hate it here, I’m certain, but I struggle to agree with you. I laugh more about these antics than anything else in my life. 

Houses Tercius and Arctus are in terrible debts and take to increasingly ridiculous stunts to regain their wealth. The Tercius matriarch has begun selling all but their most important properties for a pittance, never once questioning the precision of the sickness that decimated her crops. And one of the Arctus sons - Phraestus, I think it was - has allegedly turned to the Dark Brotherhood. Such a tragedy if they turn out to be true, the boy had such a promising military career ahead of him. 

Cavus Valentius’ third wife has died, again under odd circumstances. Oh, don’t mistake me, most people would tell you that she had that awful wasting sickness, as is the official story. But one can only bribe the guards into silence so quickly, particularly when I have a number of good friends among them. The unofficial story is that her throat was cut. You didn’t hear that from me, of course, and who knows the truth to it? The guards are ripe with corruption. It would be a terrible coincidence, of course - three wives, all murdered? That said, it isn’t hard to imagine why; the man is an insufferable prat and says the nastiest things about them if he’s even the slightest bit irritated. I half suspect they all killed themselves to avoid the bastard. 

In happier news, I hear Daliah Gavian has finally opened that shop she always spoke of. She’s the finest alchemist I know of, and I’m certain she’ll do well. She wanted me to pass along her compliments to you, Evie, for all your support. And said something about a family discount. I’m having her for dinner on Loredas; it’s been too long since I’ve been able to speak to her. 

Oh, and one last thing - I’ve been hearing rumors about people hunting for a Livia Quintus. Something about her “meddling in affairs she has no business with”. Unfortunately, that’s all the information I have on the matter. I’d watch your back, little sister. Whoever this woman is, she sounds dangerous. Thank goodness someone’s onto her. [_Feminine handwriting in the margin reads: Who, Lia?_]

Love always, 

Aeliana


	2. And the Plot Shows Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard when someone is trying to ferret out your suspicious secret identity. It's hard and no one understands. Alternately: I love writing this family dynamic, but wow writing people who never say /quite/ what they mean is hard, and that's after I've removed about six layers of code because nothing was making any sense to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy! Evelyne shouldn't be allowed out of the house let's be honest here...

To whomever is looking for me:

Back off. I’ll find you first. I always do.

L.Q. 

-

Lia,

I’m glad that you, at least, enjoy the hustle and bustle of the Imperial City. I, for one, am content to travel around the province with only occasional stops back - it’s much more peaceful that way. Not to mention there’s much less drama… though I suspect you enjoy all of that more than you let on. You’ve always been the only one of us with any head for politics. Our brothers were mostly just content to swing a sword at their problems until they disappeared.

Speaking of House Tercius, would you believe that the patriarch is currently being investigated for crimes of necromancy? I’m certain that they’re trying to keep that one under wraps before his son goes for promotion in the Mages Guild. It would certainly be a pity for such an influential family to be destroyed by one man’s mistake. As for the son of the Arctus family, I’ll have to warn Augie. I think he serves with the man!

Nothing about Cavus Valentius surprises me anymore. I’m only surprised he’s managed to cover everything up thus far. I heard he took the opportunity at the last gala he threw to stare down the bodice of every woman and most of the men that walked through the door.

I’ll have to write Daliah. She’s always been a dear friend, and she’s the finest alchemist I’ve ever met. Besides, we use quite a few healing salves and potions on a regular basis, and she makes them stronger than most.

I’ll keep an eye out for this woman, whoever she is. Anyone who knows that much is probably up to no good, and is potentially a threat to the Empire. Thank you for the warning, Lia.

Yours always,

Evie

-

L.Q.,

Cordelia Tercius is hunting for you. She believes you sold out her husband. [_It’s time to call in that favor Anaise owes me._]

-A friend 

-

My dearest Evelyne,

Please accept my most sincere congratulations on finding your place in the Imperial military. I have heard only complimentary things about your new outfit. [_Pfft!_] I trust that you will be exemplary among them. You have always been the most clever of all of us, baby sister.

As for myself, I find my days filled with frustration. There’s a terrible ogre blocking my unit from advancing to where we’re needed. It makes it impossible for us to pass through to Bruma and provide the assistance they’ve requested. I hope we’ll be rid of it soon - I don’t suppose you have any experience handling ogres? [_Captain Flavian Crassius… I think June mentioned him recently._]

In brighter news, I recently heard rumors about Vita Lorellius’ impending nuptials. She’s to be married to that one Valentius boy - what was the name again, Cavus, I think? He, at least, will be thrilled. You ought to drop off a wedding gift. I’m sure she would appreciate it.

Your devoted brother,

Augustine

P.S. Gaius is having an unseemly wart problem. I don’t suppose you still keep that tonic on hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! As always, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to hit me up to chat either here or on tumblr under the same username! :>


	3. Sometimes You Need a Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some problems are less easily fixed than others. You don't want to know what's in that tonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i'm making any sense right now, whoops. hope you enjoy regardless!

L.Q.,

Thought you’d want to know that Cordelia Tercius has been arrested after attempting to attack a beggar in the streets. Her husband’s crimes must have driven her to madness. [_I owe Anaise too much for words. I’ll have to see about getting my hands on that stone she’s always on about._]

X

-

Dear Augustine,

You always flatter me, brother. I’ve heard some extremely commendable things about your outfit as well - at least for the most part. Rumor has it that Sergeant Phaestus has been attempting to contact the Dark Brotherhood. A shame if someone were to find evidence and bring it to light. 

As a matter of fact, I do have some experience with ogres. The one in question is said to have gone mad and begun scrawling insane ramblings on papers it keeps hidden where it sleeps. If you could manage to get your hands on those, perhaps they would provide some clues you could use to your advantage. 

I sent Vita a gift for her engagement and she seemed quite pleased with it. “Anything you need, just ask”, I believe was the phrase she used. I’m only thankful she managed to find a use for it before the engagement dissolved; apparently her husband-to-be said some terrible things about her in front of her mother and the marriage was forbidden. A pity for Cavus, I suppose. 

Yours always, 

Evelyne

P.S. Tell Gaius that his wart problem can be fixed with the attached tonic. Two drops in his drink and the problem will be gone for good. 

-

L.Q.-

You have a traitor in your ranks. They know what the false name is, but not who it belongs to. Your friend knows more. [_No rest for the wicked, hmm?_]

-P

-

June,

I miss you dearly, brother. And - I beg you never to tell Lia of this - I do miss some of the hustle and bustle of city life. There’s just something so vibrant about the Imperial City that is distinctly lacking everywhere else. 

How is life in the Temple treating you? Everything here is mostly calm, though Lia has been telling me rumors about a most horrific person by the name Livia Quintus. She said something about treason, even - can you possibly imagine?. I don’t suppose you’d know anything about her or those rumors that you’d be able to share with me?

As for me personally, I’ve been suffering from the most terrible headaches. And to make it worse, I think they’re coming from the tea I’ve been drinking. But it’s made me feel so much stronger in other aspects of my life, I couldn’t bear to give it up. Would you know anything about this? You’ve always been the only one of us inclined toward any of the healing arts. 

At any rate, write back soon, June. I miss hearing from you. Don’t tell Gaius I said this, but you’ve always had the best stories. 

Your loving sister,

Evelyne

-

I want everything you know about whoever in my squadron is hunting and I want it now. There’s too much riding on this for it to fail. 

L.Q.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does everything even make sense in this? I don't know. Thank you for reading regardless, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come find me on tunglr.hell under the same name!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! :) hope you enjoyed! more to come soon, but in the meantime, come chat me up @ongoingaccident on tumblr!


End file.
